Filters have the ability to pass desired signals over a range of frequencies to the following stages, while reject other unwanted signals or interference. Some characteristics of the filters are highly demanded, for example, high-Q, high linearity, high out-of-band rejection, and low in-band loss. However, these characteristics can hardly be realized in a low-cost, low power consumption and small-sized filter by means of the conventional architecture. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel architecture to realize a filter having good performance based on low-cost, low power consumption and small-sized designs.